Chocolate Kisses
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While eating s'mores one day, four girls surprise their alien loves with edible lipstick, courtesy of some melted chocolate. Need I say more? :)
**This idea came to me the other day when I was eating some chocolate and I just had to write it. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Bethany, Stephanie, and Sasha.**

* * *

 **Chocolate Kisses**

Laughter echoed from the living room as four girls were watching a hilarious movie and eating s'mores, licking the melted chocolate off their fingers.

Rachel sat up. "Steph, this was totally an awesome idea," she said.

Stephanie smiled. "Thanks," she said.

Bethany picked up another s'more from her plate. "To think I never had these before," she said.

"S'mores are one of those things that never get old," said Sasha as she sighed happily.

They laughed again at another hilarious movie scene and Rachel glanced at the doorway, having a feeling their laughter would draw four certain aliens. She suddenly sat up as an idea hit her. "Girls, I've just had a brilliant idea!" She said.

They turned to her and she told them what she had in mind. The other three girls grinned and nodded before putting Rachel's idea in action, giggling the whole time.

Rook, Whampire, Bullfrag, and Armordrillo walked into the house. "Ah, what a relief to be home," said Armordrillo.

"Indeed," said Whampire in agreement. "And a relief our mission went well for once."

"When Magister Tennyson said there might be trouble, I was thinking a dangerous war," Rook admitted. "Thank goodness it was only a minor verbal disagreement."

"Minor maybe, but also long," Bullfrag groaned as he rolled his neck around to get relief from the pain he was currently feeling.

Familiar giggles reached the four aliens and they looked in the living room to see their fiancées laughing as they were doing something the four couldn't quite explain.

Rachel then turned and saw them. "Guys, you're home," she said happily.

Rook noticed how she had lipstick on because it was a dark brown and he grew a bit worried as he knew Rachel was allergic to makeup. "Uh, Rachel, what is…?"

She didn't let him finish his question as she kissed him full on the mouth, making the three other girls giggle as the other aliens quickly noticed their fiancées had the same color lipstick on. "What's going on?" Armordrillo asked.

"Oh, nothing," said Stephanie. "I'm just glad my lumberjack is home."

Armordrillo blushed a little at Stephanie's nickname for him as she came up and kissed him, sighing happily as he held her in his arms.

Whampire went over to Sasha, who smiled up at him as she stood up and looked at him lovingly. "Three days is a long time," she said as she snuggled into his hug.

"Yes," he agreed with a smile as he kissed her, showing her how much he loved her.

Bethany had gone over and kissed Bullfrag, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close to him.

It took the aliens a moment to realize that the lipstick the four girls were wearing smelled familiar as they parted for air. "Well, looks like they love it, girls," said Rachel.

Bethany and Stephanie laughed. "Do you have any more chocolate, Rach?" Bethany asked.

"Kitchen pantry," she responded.

"Hold on," said Armordrillo as he caught Stephanie before she got away. Bullfrag did the same. "Chocolate?"

"I thought there was something different about this situation, because you girls don't like wearing makeup," said Bullfrag.

"Only if it's edible," said Bethany with a giggle.

"I like it," said Whampire.

"You mean you love chocolate," said Sasha with a knowing giggle.

"Not as much as I love you, my angel," he said honestly as he kissed her deeply again.

Rook smiled at Rachel. "Clever," he said. "But now I've got a slight problem."

"What's that?" Rachel asked curiously.

The Revonnahgander held her closer. "I want to kiss you breathless," he said as he kissed her deeply right then.

When they all parted for air again, the girls giggled. "Best idea ever!" Sasha said, smiling hugely.

"Raid the kitchen!" Bethany and Stephanie cried out, racing for the kitchen with their fiancées hot on their trail.

Rachel laughed in amusement and heard Rook laugh too. "I think we're going to need more chocolate," he said.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I bought a shipload the other day of chocolate," she said. "We won't run out even if everyone here dove into it."

"That's good," he said. "Because I'm looking forward to more chocolate kisses with you."

Grinning, she kissed him again and her knees buckled as he returned it with a French kiss.

And Rachel had to agree with her sister. This idea she had had was the best idea ever.

* * *

 **I couldn't resist. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
